Stain The Stage In Blood
by loveakatsukiyaoi
Summary: Izaya slips up when dishing out information to the Blue Squares to attack the Yellow Scarves. After getting assaulted by the revenge seeking Yellow Scarves, he's left to bleed out on the street. Little does he know a certain blond haired smoker has enough willpower to set aside his hatred toward the informant to help him in his time of need and come to care for the informant.


**Stain The Stage In Blood**  
**I do not own Durarara or the characters in Durarara. The events you are about to witness did not happen in the anime or manga series (from what I know of) so don't tell people this actually happened. **  
**WARNING: Some forms of blood and gore in this chapter and possibly later chapters. Oh, and there shall be Shizaya. =u= there shall be shizaya involved (but mere fluf). **  
**Hope you enjoy. ^^ Please tell me what you think of it. Oh! And this is only the first chapter people.**

The street lights buzzed on slowly as the sky grew darker around the city of Ikebukuro. People headed back to their apartment complexes for the night as others had just begun to awaken and populate the streets with their colors in place. They were everywhere. Even from the tops of the buildings you could spot the colored gang members parading about the streets in groups. Tonight though, a promising scene would commence, and a certain information broker was not about to miss this show for the world. He was the director and producer after all.

Walking over to the adjacent ledge, his red eyes peered over watching as yet another colored group came strolling on by with metal pipes and bats in hand. Smirking to himself, the raven haired man hurried over to the corner of the rooftop taking his seat. Balcony views were the best.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the one and only 'Yellow scarves defeat!' by yours truly, Izaya Orihara." the broker muttered to himself, grinning at his masterpiece. "Please enjoy. It's a 'once in a lifetime' opportunity~"

The weapon holders hid behind the corner of said building Izaya just happened to be sitting upon, watching as their opponents, the Yellow Scarves, slowly closed the gap between them.. The leader of the group turned giving orders to his tribe of Blue squares, motioning with his hands every once in a while.

"Oh that's no good. My cast is much to quiet for the audience." , the 'playwright' shook his head in disapproval. All that work of picking out the best actors and setting up the stage and poor speech is what he receives. What a disappointment.

"GO!" The pack of Blue Sqaures quickly ran from around the corner, swinging their weapons at the unsuspecting Yellow Scarves.

Clapping Izaya couldn't help but laugh. "There's the volume I was hoping for. Bravo~ Bravo~"

Grunts and screams of pain and terror filled the cold night air. Passerby's quickly turned from the scene, whipping out their cell phone and running as they dialed the same number that every other citizen would usually call in such an instance. Others took pictures and video's of the scene from the safety of their rooms.

"Yes. Cherish the moment~ Enjoy it while it still lasts" The show didn't last long though. Sirens could be heard from miles away and the pack of Blue Squares quickly scurried into dark alleyway's. Some removing their blue scraps of cloth, tucking them into their shirts and pants pockets, running a good way's away, then slowing to a gentle walk, imitating the other pedestrians.

Police cars screeched to a halt at the end of the street, cops poured out dashing to the scene. Members of the Yellow Scarves hurried away, leaving the severely injured to fend for themselves. The Yellow scarves, even if they were victims, were still a colored gang and the police wouldn't hesitate to arrest them. When it came down to it, it was every man for themselves.

Frowning at the scene before him, Izaya shifted a bit, standing atop the ledge. "What a disaster. It ended much to early. I should plan better next time." Turning away he hoped down and walked back to the fire escape he had climbed up. "Maybe better actors who learn to control their pitch~" he muttered to himself hopping down the fire escape steps so he could blend into the already forming crowd of people.

Ignoring the final ladder leading to the sidewalk he leaped off the railing doing a somersault and landing perfectly. Other beings rushed past him to take in the incident, uncaring of his performance. "How rude." Casually, Izaya strolled over pushing his way through the crowd to the front watching as cops placed cuffs on the two abandoned and injured Yellow scarf members.

An ambulance soon pulled up close by and they were quickly lifted onto stretchers and placed into the truck. _Oh they weren't hurt too bad~_ The informant thought to himself. One had a broken nose from where a Blue square had smashed his pipe against. His face was covered in blood and it looked as though two of his front teeth had fallen out. The other looked like a Barbie doll after the child starts to 'experiment' with the different way's they could twist the dolls arms and legs. Just the position of his limbs were unsettling to the eyes. One of the paramedics had even demanded the cuffs be removed because the damage done would make them much to excruciating to wear on broken wrists! _Well maybe one of them wasn't hurt too bad._

Another cop car strode up behind the audience and the click of a megaphone sounded before commands were shouted violently towards the crowd, asking them 'politely' to move out of the way!

Obliging to their 'kind' request, Izaya scurried from the crowd and into an ally-way, hopping over a fence and walking over to another street. The sky was now pitch black and few stars appeared. "Well, at least my play will be in tomorrows headlines~" he smugly began to skip down the street towards one of his favorite little sushi shops.

Shouts from the tall Russian echoed off the city walls as he attempted to hand people brochures and coupons for 'Russia Sushi'. The man failed miserably as more people quickly ran away screaming bloody murder.

"Having trouble there Simon~" the man turned at his name and smiled brightly upon seeing the information broker.

"Ahh~ Izaya~ Have some sushi." Grinning Izaya nodded.

"Sure. Just give me some to go ok. I'm in a bit of a hurry" Upon hearing the approval, Simon quickly walked over placing his hand on Izaya's back, pushing him into the store. Once inside he left Izaya to wait at one of the tables and went off to prepare Izaya's usual bento box.

Other than himself, the store was completely empty. Usually Kida would have come along with that 'air conditioner' guy and the saika girl with huge breasts, but everyone gets busy. Especially now that the Yellow scarves had been attacked so recently. Kida must have heard the news and is planning his own little play as revenge to get back at the Blue squares.

Humming softly, Izaya reached down into one of the many pockets in his jacket pulling out his cell phone. Ignoring the missed calls and text messages, most likely from the head Yellow scarf himself. He checked over his calendar to make sure his appointments were in check. There was another meeting with the Blue Square's early the next morning for any more information on the Yellow scarves which he of course would be delighted to dish out to them. Well, for a price.

You would think Izaya would be the one to help the Yellow scarves from past instances, but he wasn't one to pick sides.

"Here you are Izaya." Simon placed a plastic bag on the counter smiling brightly as usual. Closing his cell phone he hurried over grabbing the bag and placing the money on the counter. "See you~"

"Izaya, what was with all of those police cars coming by?" Simon asked taking hold of Izaya's arm before he could escape the store.

Turning slightly he only smiled. "Well those darn colored gangs are just getting a bit too rough when they play tag is all~" Simons grip tightened causing the informant to wince.

"You shouldn't be causing trouble Izaya."  
"Who? Me?~ Now why would such a sweet person who buy's your delicious sushi start trouble~" Izaya mocked, batting his eyes at the tall Russian behind the counter. Glaring one last time, Simon roughly let Izaya loose to exit the store. With that he skipped down the street leading out of Ikebukuro and towards his own apartment complex.

"Too bad Shizu-chan's not around~" The suit wearing maniac would have torn apart half the city looking for him by now. He would have at least seen a stop sign or two fly by. He must have been busy working with Tom.

Reaching the end of the sidewalk Izaya waited patiently as the light slowly buzzed from yellow to red. Not taking the time to wait for the incoming cars to slow down he continued to skip across the street until an all too familiar sound caught his ears. Screeching tires against asphalt getting much too loud for comfort.

Turning on his heels he was met with the glare of headlights heading straight for him. Usually any other person would have frozen in place from pure fear, but of course, Izaya was Izaya.

Smirking he thought on his feet and waiting for the car to come close enough, placed his hands atop the black painted metal and rolled over the windshield. The car swerved to the left sending Izaya off the side landing on his back. Getting up he brushed himself off turning to see the black car head down the road and make a U-turn back in the direction it had come from.

A band of car horns and angered passengers roared on as the car returned once again towards Izaya. I guess Shizu-chan took a step up and got a car. Izaya couldn't help but redo the same move and once again have the car swerve and have him fall on his back, only this time once he hit the asphalt the car was put into reverse and the tires sent out their ear piercing scream. The car stood motionless for a second, tires marking the ground jet-black effortlessly, then went full speed backwards towards the informant.

Izaya's eyes widened a bit at the determination Shizuo had on riding him of Ikebukuro for good, but he wasn't going to go down so easy. With cat-like reflexes he hoped up on all fours and pounced onto a nearby van.

Ruffling plastic and crunching reached Izaya's ears and he quickly turned to see the car crush his precious sushi. It is indeed a heartbreaking sight when a man losses his sushi to the reckless driving of an individual.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY CAR!" Too distraught from his sudden loss, Izaya ignored the command and just sat there staring at the smooshed bag. His heartbreak was soon overlooked as he pounced off the car and into another ally-way nearby just as the black car speed directly towards him, of course missing and resulting into quite a nasty crash.

He didn't remain for the scene, taking off straight down the ally to the parallel street. This was definitely going to be right up there with his play. It might be the top story. "Shizuo Finally Losses It!". Well it didn't matter if his play would not be broadcasted as the number one story of the night. Shizuo would wreck his name and have quite a lawsuit on his hands for causing so much trouble and basically destroying that guy's car.

"Oh Shizu-chan~ Your becoming much to reckless~" He muttered to himself before turning to head back to Russia sushi. He'd have to get another box since Shizuo obviously did not understand the relationship a guy has with his precious sushi.

Dramatically wiping away his invisible tears he continued down the street to the shop. He didn't get too far though when the screeching returned. The black car burst out the ally, the bumper pushed in. There was no fixing that car, that's for sure.

Expecting to see Shizuo's pissed off face from his failed attempt, Izaya merely smiled and made his way to the now parked car.

"Shizu-chan your much better on your feet~" Upon opening his eyes a man jumped out of the vehicle, crowbar in hand, yellow cloth flapping against his chest, Shizuo no where to be seen.

Izaya dodged the man and turned on his heels to run. _Guess Kida-kun couldn't keep his big mouth shut long enough!_ Turning his head slightly he could see more Yellow scarf members pour out of the car bearing weapons as well.

He knew they would never be able to catch up with him. He was able to outrun the strongest man and manage to slip past everything thrown his way. "Haha! Catch me if you can~"

Upon turning the next corner, the world seemed to be put in slow motion. _Fuck… _

A man wearing the signature Yellow bandana over the lower half of his mouth and pitch black sunglasses aimed a glock straight for Izaya. The safety removed long before he appeared. The hair-trigger pulled by gloved fingers sent his arms up towards the sky and the bullet in a dead line towards the informant.

Izaya's red eyes caught sight of the bullet and watched it make it's way. His steps were much to close together. His body was not light enough. He was too caught up in the moment to even consider such a 'played out' situation. Now, he would pay for his mistakes.

The bullet pierced through his thigh. The dull lead pushed further, tearing at his muscles until it hit bone. The impact was not so bad, but the sudden burst of pain brought him to his knees. Another round was shot.

Clutching his abdomen, he waited for the next round to go off and finish the job. The group from before had caught up by now and had gathered in a small circle around Izaya's curled up figure.

"You piece of shit!" Grunting from the blunt object slamming against his back Izaya shut his eyes tightly, trying to hold in his cries. If he had not been shot by the bullets, he would have had them. Slicing them into bits and pieces with his blades. Watching their flesh peel off like butter, blood sputtering out of open veins. Hearing their screams of agony. That would have happened…..well in his imagination. He loved humans so much. Why kill them off? They are much to fun. He would have freaked them out a bit and left them with a few cuts. Right now though, he wouldn't have minded severing one of their limbs…..maybe breaking a few bones here and there…..possibly bash someone's skull against a brick wall…..you know, the works.

Another hit landed painfully against his spinal chord causing him to spasm a bit, stretching out flat against the street. You would think with the cops being called out once in a night that they would lay off until the next day, but revenge was much too sweet. You can only hide the cookie jar for so long before the child locates it and consumes it's contents.

"Fucking bitch! My brother was sent to the hospital!" Another hit landed followed by two more, obviously from the other bearing their weapons. Hey, it wasn't his fault that his actors were so good at their job.

"We should kill you for this!" peering up a bit he could see the crowbar lifted and brought down on his shoulder. An audible crack and desperate gasp extracted cackles from the pack. Desire for blood lust took over. Yet another swing and another bone shattered. The pain washed over, drowning Izaya. Tears flowed down his cheeks. Chocked sobs and grunts escaped through barred teeth.

White spots slowly clouded his vision. Threats deafened to a steady ringing in his ears. His battered body most likely resembled that same corroded Yellow scarf member from his play.

_Everyone's a critic. _  
Eventually the thugs dropped their weapons allowing Izaya a bit of time to regain enough consciousness to look up. His faded vision made out the figures with great difficulty. Only splotches of color and moving blobs motioning for someone or something could be made out. Then an all too familiar handgun was placed directly at his forehead.

Squeezing his eyes tight for impact, Izaya held his breath, surprisingly in fear. He cursed at himself for being so foolish. How could he love humans so much if they would turn on him. Then again, mere humans could not fully grasp the meaning of the word! If only he could take the time to explain, but their short attention spans would only cause frustration.

When the trigger had not been pulled after a minute or so, his eyes creaked open slightly. The man still held the gun at his head, shoving him gently, giggling to himself. "You deserve to die….you know that?…hahaha.."

He would have come up with a snappy comeback had he not been holding in his sobs and have this terrible headache from one of the bats striking the side of his head during the early beating.

"…but…I think it would be better to make you suffer….." With that the man placed the gun against his forearm and shot. The bullet had literally pierced straight through his muscle, completely shattering his bone and exiting out the other end in a neat hole. The impact being so close sent disgusting vibrations up and down his arms. It was like playing with a shocker-pen, only with more volts. An ear piercing scream reached his ears, and it took him a second to figure out that it was his own.

_How could I let them take me down so damn easily! They're humans! Humans! Weak, obnoxious, simplistic beings! How could they do this to me. All that love I give to them…._ Another bang sent yet another bullet through his opposite arm. The result was the same.

Unable to contain his sobs, he concluded that being shot with two bullets at close range was much worse than the two bullets received from long range. You would think with all these LOUD gunshots, the cops would have been drawn in, but no of course not. They only come around for the quiet muggings.

Panting heavily the broker screamed out once again at the two bullets placed in his left thigh. Flashes of white and black stars clouded his vision to the point where he could barely even tell if his eyes were even open. The ringing in his ears amplified and their words become all the harder to make out.

"Let's go…..lea…Izay…..dead…orning…" Deciding that rest was much more important than trying to make out such an obvious sentence in this state. Laying flat on his back he looked up to the sky one last time, watching now as the small stars soon blinked away until all that was visible was black. Fading into an everlasting sleep. What a perfect way to end his play he thought to himself.

Blood slowly pooled beneath the informant, drenching his coat and pants, turning them a darker black. His head lolled to the side softly, allowing sleep to take over.

**;n; I'm sorry Izaya fans. I didn't want to, but in order for my story to go as planned he needed to get hurt. QnQ**


End file.
